


Рухадские каникулы, или История любви с первого ксеновзгляда

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: — Ну, мы с Большим Фу немного повздорили.— Гэвина не ус-с-строила оплата с-с-с-за доставку грус-с-с-за. Клик-клак. Большого Фу не ус-с-строил манера речи Гэвина. Клик-клак. И Большой Фу оплатилс-с-с для Гэвина билетс-с-с в один конец до Рухада, в бойцовс-с-ские ямы. Клик-клак.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Рухадские каникулы, или История любви с первого ксеновзгляда

— Клик-клак. И как же вас-с-с угорас-с-с-здило? — Коннор подпёр пасть хвостом, устраиваясь поудобнее и наблюдая, как лежак-антиграв сдвинулся чуть правее, пока хуманс что-то усердно развинчивал в двигателе своей летающей тарелки.

Ни одному ксеноморфу в здравом уме не пришло бы в голову летать на этом доисторическом монстре. Коннор покосился на собрата Найнса, невозмутимо застывшего рядом с двигателем.

В машинном отсеке вшитые под кожу переводчики на итергалакт пришлось отключить, чтобы они не создавали помех для портативного диагноста, которым Гэвин последовательно просвечивал каждую деталь. Поэтому Найнс, за время знакомства с Гэвином освоивший наречие хумансов, перевёл вопрос.

Гэвин простучал очередной сегмент, и лежак снова пополз вправо.

— Ну, мы с Большим Фу немного повздорили.

— Гэвина не ус-с-строила оплата с-с-с-за доставку грус-с-с-за. Клик-клак. Большого Фу не ус-с-строил манера речи Гэвина. Клик-клак. И Большой Фу оплатилс-с-с для Гэвина билетс-с-с в один конец до Рухада, в бойцовс-с-ские ямы. Клик-клак.

Коннор аж весь подобрался, учуяв запах приключений. Будучи натурой больше склонной к академической деятельности, он всегда завидовал собрату, который, несмотря на то, что был моложе Коннора на целый цикл рождений, уже успел выиграть не одно космическое сражение, дослужиться до звания командора и получить собственный боевой флагман, попасть в плен к мургалийцам, провести несколько жёлтых периодов в рухадских бойцовых ямах, выжить — и сбежать на пару с земным низкоросликом, оставив после себя только дымящиеся руины временной тюрьмы.

— Консерва, ты там смотри не приукрашивай! — Гэвин выглянул из-под двигателя и погрозил Найнсу зажатой в руке металлической штуковиной.

Коннор с неподдельным интересом разглядывал орудие хумансов: у ксеноморфов уже многие циклы рождения всё было полностью автоматизировано и контролировалось наноботной материей.

Найнс как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Гэвин волнуетс-с-ся за дос-с-стовернос-с-сть опис-с-сания его хуманс-с-совского безрас-с-судства.

— Дикийс-с-с, но интерес-с-сный экземпляр! Клик-клак! — одобрительно прошипел Коннор, от любопытства он даже подался вперёд, наклоняясь к лежаку, на котором работал хуманс, — но почти мгновенно перед его пастью возник хвост Найнса с торчащими шиповидными отростками.

Коннор пощёлкал собственным хвостом, извиняясь за проявленную бестактность, и отодвинулся на приличествующее расстояние.

— Так вот: старина Фу решил, что он самый умный, и сдал меня рухадским властям за контрабанду. Моя воля, я б этим грёбаным рухадским отстойникам на интергалакт-букинге минус пять звёзд поставил за сервис: грязь, вонь, антисанитария, кормёжка один раз — и то после успешного боя. — Гэвин снял полетевшую от износа шестерню и стал привинчивать на её место новую, которую Найнс придерживал хвостом.

— Ямыс-с-с Гэвину не понравилис-с-сь. 

— Консерва, ты, поди, утаиваешь. Всё переводи.

— Кщс-с-с, очень с-с-сильно.

Коннор встретился с собратом взглядом и ощерил пасть в знак понимания. 

— О чём это я… Ну вот: сервис отстой. Соседи по клеткам неконтактные. А тут ещё этот на мою голову. — Гэвин потыкал пальцем в хвост Найнса со сложенными шиповидными отростками. — Никогда раньше не видел никого подобного. Подумал ещё: где ж тебя собрали, морда страшная. Придушит, как пить дать. А потом ничего: слово за слово, и решили валить оттуда на пару. Консерве, вон, тоже сервис не зашёл. Влево крути, в противофазе, — дал ценные указания Гэвин, сдвигая хвост Найнса в нужное положение.

Найнс послушно сместился.

— Никогда раньшес-с-с не видел живых хуманс-с-сов. Подумал: с-с-смерть моя. Придушитс-с-с, как Рипли, без жало-с-сти. А потом, с-с-слава мудрос-с-сти Изначального, кщс-с-с, нашли общего врагас-с-с.

Чем дальше Коннор слушал, тем больше завидовал собрату. Подумать только, первый ксеноморф, установивший контакт с настоящим хумансом, как их теперь с подачи самого Коннора и называли: что-то ему подсказывало, что «земной низкорослик» Гэвина Рида бы не порадовало. А все ксеноморфы с детства знали, что нерадостные хумансы — бесславная глупая смерть.

— Свалили мы с этого сраного Рухада на пару. Ну, домишек пять, конечно, на воздух взлетело. Дырок в членах местной мафии изрядно понаделали — кто хвостом да зубами, кто — плазменной пушкой. — Гэвин от избытка чувств, не иначе, погладил хвост Найнса рукой, вымазанной в машинной смазке, — в ответ получив «клик-клак, клик-клак». — Кто ж виноват, что там и мафия, и власть — одни и те же говнюки. И тут такое началось: межпланетный ксеноскандал, жалобы, штрафы. Консерва, нежнее ты. Детка наша грубость не любит, да, детка? — Гэвин подзатянул ещё пару болтов и снова запустил диагност.

— Дос-с-стойный побег. Клик-клак. Половину рухадс-с-ских законоотс-с-ступников понадкус-с-сывал — жаль временис-с-с мало было. Клик-клак. Но не брос-с-сишь же этого безумного на проис-с-с-звол Изначального! — Радужка Найнса окрасилась в алый, и он довольно завибрировал.

Гэвин согласно оскалился и снова погладил хвост грязной рукой. Найнс выдал очередь клик-клаков и облизнулся.

— Свалили мы, значит. Я эту консерву хвостатую до ближайшего транспортного узла подбросил, детка — свидетель. Попрощались вроде уже. Я пожелал ему счастливого ксеноморфского пути. А этот мне всю морду в ответ обслюнявил, будто наждачкой приласкал. Чуть в глотку не залез из благодарности. — Гэвин закрепил сегмент обшивки, пощёлкал тумблером, но чуда так и не произошло.

Найнс нарисовал хвостом в воздухе пару восьмёрок, примериваясь, и сделал прицельный щелчок по внешней обшивке, точно выверяя силу удара.

— О! Спасибо, ксенохтонь ты моя!

Коннор выронил пакет Тири-Ум-2154, который он лениво потягивал всё это время. Двигатель вздрогнул, пофырчал несколько секвов — и завёлся. Найнс даже мигательной перепонкой не пошевелил, подцепил кончиком хвоста лежак-антиграв и вытащил его из-под корпуса двигателя.

— Я ж говорил, что там шестерни заело. — Гэвин сел на лежаке, скрестив ноги, и стал оттирать ветошью машинную смазку с рук. — Детка не любит, когда в ней всякие боты-ремонтники ковыряются. — Гэвин нежно погладил вибрирующий двигатель, словно сарианскую мявкалку. — Верно, детка?

Собрат Найнс с такой нежностью посмотрел на хуманса, что Коннору даже неловко стало.

— Он меняс-с-с на прощание «конс-с-сервой инопланетной» нас-с-с-звал, кщс-с-с, — счёл необходимым добавить Найнс. — Не хвос-с-стом единым...

Коннор понимающе зашипел, радужка его вспыхнула на несколько секв жёлтым.

— Кщс-с-с, вес-с-сомо. — Коннор перетёк в новое положение, подцепляя упавший пакет Тири-Ум-2154 хвостом, и задумчиво продолжил: — Хвалас-с-с Изначальному, что с-с-сберёг тебя для этого бес-с-схвос-с-стого.

А про себя подумал: «Хвалас-с-с, что уберёг от этого хуманс-с-са всех нас-с-с».

И, дождавшись, когда Гэвин снова включит свой подкожный переводчик с самым невинным выражением пасти, на какое только был способен, поинтересовался:

— Клик-клак. Когдас-с-с приглашения на обряд охвос-с-стования ждатьс-с-с?


End file.
